Mazeka Reviews
Rate the Vultraz set from 1 to 5. 1: I love it! 2: It's a good set. 3: It's fair, but nothing special. 4: Not that great of a set. 5: It's terrible! This page includes the Swamp Strider reviews Review 1 By -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Pros Mazeka *Volitak *One of the only three 2008 matoran to have their hands the same color as their arms! (Others are Vican & Vultraz!) Swamp Strider *Legs: Powerful, well supported, sturdy *Shooting function: Easy, simple, 'push button on back to shoot' technique *360o shooting angle! *Handle Bars: cool & simple Cons Mazeka *Same limbs as Solek *Literally Solek with a new mask and hands! *Blue pins???? *Color scheme: Silver volitak, grey torso/feet, light green head, 4 blue pins and white limbs & hands...5 different colors! *No tools?!?!?!?!?! Swamp Strider *Too many different colored little fiddly bits on legs *Color scheme: gunmetal, black, orange (pins), Gali mata blue, dark blue, silver, grey, red... Shall I go on? Overview I would say Mazeka is not a very good set due to his 'Far too simple/overused design' and his 'bizare color scheme'. However, the swamp Strider makes up for this. I think Lego focused a bit too much on the Swamp strider and not enough on Mazeka himself. ...8.5/10! Review 2 By User:VezonToaofChaos Mazeka: Mazeka is the same as Solek except he has a Volitak, the same mask as Nuparu Mahri. I know a lot of people will like this, as the mask seems to be popular on MOCs. I see no point in bothering to buy Solek if you get Mazeka, who comes with his death machine. Unlike the other Av-matoran, Mazeka doesn't wear a Jetpack. It bothered me that Vultraz din't have wings, but I don't mind this- Jetpacks don't grow from Matoran backs like the wings were supposed too. And if you want jetpacks, you can get two from Lewa Phantoka without wasting money on Av-Matoran. Comparing Mazeka to Solek: *Mazeka has a Volitak, while Solek has his new unnamed mask. Mazeka- 1 Solek- 0 *Solek is a waste of money alone. Mazeka is free with the Swamp Strider. Mazeka- 2 Solek- 0 Swamp Strider: The Swamp Strider is fun, it was a good, unique build, different from any of the other vehicles. It stand s on Carapar Claws, whch is rather odd, but it works. I also don't think there's any reason to buy Gavla when you can get the claws here along with a matoran to replace Solek. Pros: Mazeka: *Volitak *You basically get a free Solek without his boring masks. Swamp Strider: *360-degree handle *Plenty of Zamors *Gives you a matoran without wasting money Cons: Mazeka: *Limbs are the same as Solek's-hey could've given them different limbs Swamp Strider: *Those Carapar Claws look tiny underneath the death machine Price: The Swamp Strider is worth the money, and you get the matoran with wasting $8.00 on a five-piece set. Overall: Buy Mazeka. Dion't be fooled into buying Solek or Gavla when you can get Mazka with his death machine. 8.5/10 Category:Reviews Category:2008 Sets Category:Highly Rated Category:Highly Rated Sets